


Director Kara Zor-El

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butch kara, Director Kara, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Mile High Club, Name-Calling, Needy Lena, No logic just sex, PWP, Player Kara, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strangers, Sub Lucy, Threesome, Top Kara, airhostess Lucy, bottom lena, flight sex, model lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Then Lena started thinking of ways to use her legs to advantage. Kara obviously liked her legs, she should use that fact to seduce the hot director. She has been lusting after the sexy blonde since she started her career.





	Director Kara Zor-El

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

Lena Luthor looked at the information board for the seventh time in one minute and made a noise of disgust. Her flight had been moved another half an hour back. She tried to relax in the uncomfortable chair.  
  
"Relax! You can't make the flight get here any sooner by flashing angry eyes at the board. Just chill!"  
  
She looked at the stranger who had just taken a seat on her left hand chair with annoyance but her expression changed to surprise as she noticed who the stranger was.  
  
"Here!" The stranger extended a bottle of mineral water to her.  
  
"No, I am okay." Lena shook her head.  
  
"No, you are not." The stranger insisted still offering the bottle "You have been trying to suck the life out of that for the last ten minutes." She gestured towards Lena’s empty water bottle with her chin.  
  
Lena flushed and took the water bottle from the stranger.  
  
"Thanks." Lena said making no effort to open the bottle.  
  
"Don't worry, I am not a creep or a kidnapper..."  
  
"Oh, I know who you are, Madam." Lena interrupted.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Kara Zor-El, Hotshot director, also known as Superhero in the industry and well-known all over for giving breaks to new actors and actresses."  
  
Kara smiled and pointed to Lena "Lena Luthor, latest and hottest import into Hollywood, well-known for looking dynamite in sexy dresses and her dances that drive the crowd wild!"  
  
Lena blushed and laughed "Thank you, Madam."  
  
"If you are still worried about the water you can swap bottles with me." Kara offered.  
  
Lena looked into Kara’s eyes with her coquettish charm "How about we both drink from the same bottle?"  
  
Kara shrugged "Fine with me, but they say it creates a bond of love between two people if they drink or eat from the same vessel. What if you fall in love with me?"  
  
Lena smiled "That already happened when you sat down next to me, Ms. Zor-El!"  
  
They both laughed. Lena opened the bottle.  
  
While sipping the water from the same bottle by turns they started to chat.  
  
"You are also going back to New York, Ms. Zor-El?"  
  
"Yes, my business here is done. I sent the unit ahead and just got done watching some first edits. How come you are traveling alone?"  
  
"Same story, Madam. I stayed back to visit with some friends. My unit went back 3 days ago already."  
  
While they were talking Lena let her knee-length coat fall open so Kara could see the tight, red minidress she was wearing underneath. It was mostly lace with red lining under it. The lining stopped just past her butt cheeks and the lace extended for another 5 inches showing her nice, white skin.  
  
But even the lace stopped at her mid-thigh and from there to her 8" high stilettoes only her long, shapely legs were seen, fully bare to be admired once her coat was open.  
  
Though Lena noticed that Kara saw her bare legs as she opened her coat, she couldn't get any other reaction from the director apart from the casual glance. She was disappointed. Once or twice she touched Kara’s arm as they chatted and laughed. Kara didn't pull back but she didn't push on her advantage either.  
  
Fortunately their flight did not get delayed any further. Inside the plane Lena only had to request the airhostess and she got her seat changed to the one beside Kara. The business class was not even half full so it was not a big issue for the staff to change her seat.  
  
As soon as they got to their Lena took off her long overcoat and gave it to the airhostess. The red lace dress she had on had a dazzling effect on the few passengers that were in the business class. Even a male steward almost spilled coffee as he craned his neck to look at her instead of where he was going.  
  
When Lena turned to look at Kara's reaction she found that she was still putting her bag away. She waited until Kara was seated in her seat properly then went on to put away her bag and do other little things all the time using her legs to strike sexy, modeling poses so the blonde could admire her long, shapely legs and her firm ass.  
  
But Lena was disappointed when she didn't get any reaction from Kara at all. The blonde did notice it but didn't make any obvious gestures. Finally she sat down, feeling defeated.  
  
"Nice legs!" Kara said as Lena sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Director!" Lena was too surprised to say anything else.  
  
Lena was trying to think of a suitable follow-on line to get them on to a nice, hotter topic but before she could think of anything Kara picked up a magazine and started flipping through it.  
  
Then Lena started thinking of ways to use her legs to advantage. Kara obviously liked her legs, she should use that fact to seduce the hot director. She has been lusting after the sexy blonde since she started her career. This will be the perfect time to seduce the sexy blonde. She knew that Kara was different waist down. She had heard about Kara’s tryst with various hot models, actresses. She had seen ladies throwing themselves at Kara, willing to be her whore. She even masturbated thinking about the hot blonde director after hearing one of the models gush about how Kara had pounded her pussy her all night. She wants to feel Kara's thick cock deep inside her dripping pussy. She wants to feel the directors strong hands hold her hips down, drive her cock deep inside her pussy over and over. She wants to know if the rumors about the blonde are true.  
  
Business class seats which used to be totally separate had been redesigned to be more "Family friendly". The partitions between two adjoining seats were retractable both at the leg level and arm level. This way people traveling together could converse and connect while strangers could just close the partitions by pressing two buttons.  
  
Lena opened these partitions now and when Kara looked at her she said "Ms. Zor-El , would you look at this, I think the LA Sun has damaged my skin. I am so worried!"  
  
Lena pointed to the patch of dark skin on her milky white thigh. Kara bent over to inspect it closer. When the blonde placed her hand on the brunette’s thigh just below the dark patch, Lena opened her legs readily so Kara would know she was very willing to cooperate.  
  
Kara rubbed Lena’s thigh and looked all over her legs closely.  
  
"Are there any other patches like this?" Kara asked.  
  
Lena took this as her cue to open her legs fully wide and push her hips a bit so Kara could see directly under her super-short dress right down to her bare, smoothly shaved pussy.  
  
If Kara noticed her bare pussy under the short dress she didn't say anything. But her strong hand continued to linger on her legs and rubbed her thighs gently caressing up and down.  
  
As Kara put her hand on the dark patch on the brunette’s upper thigh, Lena moaned.  
  
The blonde looked at her "Does it hurt? Is it sensitive?"  
  
Lena bit her lip and shook her head "No. I mean your hand is warm on my leg but that's all."  
  
Kara kept rubbing Lena’s bare thigh slowly up and down while keeping a concerned face.  
  
"Does it feel rough compared to this?" Kara asked as she put one hand on each thigh and rubbed them at the same time.  
  
Lena spread her legs wide, giving Kara full access and moaned slightly. She shook her head in response to the blonde’s question.  
  
Under Kara’s warm caresses, the patch started to first enlarge and then it started disappearing. This was not surprising since Lena had made that patch with her eye shadow using a ball of cotton.  
  
Kara pointed out that it was disappearing and Lena pretended to be relieved. By this time she was so wet that her pussy slit was glistening with her juices and a few drops could be seen dribbling down, glistening under the artificial lights. The way she had her ass and legs positioned Kara could see her wet pussy quite clearly.  
  
The director smiled and commented that she was glad the dark patch wasn't anything serious and sat back down on her seat.  
  
Lena was happy with the way things had gone. Her little ruse had started them chatting again.  
  
There was a film magazine in the selection of magazines available there. One of the cover stories mentioned a quote by a film personality that casting couch was a myth.  
  
"Madam, when will these people understand that casting couch is not about sex, it's about the relationship of an actress with her director!" Lena said with a touch of annoyance.  
  
Kara nodded and tilted her head but didn't say anything. Lena, seeing that the blonde was listening attentively, pressed on.  
  
"How can a director base her whole project and rely on the girl if she doesn't know that she is in her control?"  
  
Kara waited as the airhostess served the food then turned to look at her again.  
  
"In her control?" Kara asked gently, keeping her blue eyes looking deep into hers.  
  
"Of course, Madam. An actress should always surrender to her boss, her director, and let her use her as she wants, on the set and off the set."  
  
"How would she use her off the set?" Kara asked, surprised at Lena’s statement.  
  
"That depends on her needs, Madam. Sometimes, she needs to suck her cock after a hard day's shoot to relax her. And other times, like after shooting a hot scene, if she wants to nail her, then she should spread her legs for the director."  
  
Kara nodded little bewildered after hearing the brunette’s bold statement and Lena felt like she had just passed a test.  
  
Kara finished the last mouthful of her dessert and turned her head to look at Lena again. She was really surprised by Lena’s statement and clearly understood the brunette’s motive. Of course Kara had fucked few of her movie actresses before; only after they begged her to take them. She was not the one to settle and enjoyed fucking different ladies especially the submissive ones. Lena Luthor was definitely her type. The brunette was begging for her thick cock openly without any shame.  
  
The stewardesses cleared the dishes and Lena watched as Kara opted for a glass of red wine. She asked for the same.  
  
Halfway through her drink, Lena decided to be bold. She looked at Kara and asked softly.  
  
"Madam, are you a member of the Mile High Club?"  
  
"Of course. I am a chartered member, sweetheart!"  
  
"Oh, that's great, Madam. Would you endorse my membership application?"  
  
"Why, certainly. I would be happy to put my stamp in your application."  
  
"Thank you, Director." The model purred.  
  
Lena got up and made her way to the business class toilet. She held the door closed from inside but did not lock it.  
  
Fifteen seconds later, she felt a push on the door and let it open inside. Kara entered the little toilet and locked the door.  
  
Following Kara’s silent guidance, Lena’s placed herself as her hands directed her. The model stood with her back to the side with the little basin and put one foot on the toilet. This opened her legs very invitingly, with her short dress hiking up and leaving her bare pussy fully visible.  
  
Kara stepped forward to stand between her legs. She opened her pants and Lena could see that her cock was already quite hard. The thickness of the meaty shaft made her draw her breath but she licked her lips as she noticed the clear drops of precum on the blonde’s cockhead.  
  
The blonde placed that cockhead on Lena’s pussy hole and thrust upward with a strong push of her hips. The massive, meaty shaft stretched Lena's tight pussy as it entered her and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Kara put her arm around Lena and held her close with her hard cock buried deep in her tight cunt.

“I love sluts like you!” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear smacking her pale ass.

“Hmm yes Master. I am all yours” Lena moaned.

“Tell me whore? Do you spread your legs to every director you meet? Do you beg them to fuck you like a dirty little whore? Do you let them use your body anyway they wanted?” Kara grunted smacking her ass again.

“No! Only you Ms. Zor-El. Only you”

“Yes! You better not be lying whore! I don’t want to fuck a loose cunt!”

“No! Only you Master. I have never let a director touch me before. Now please take me. I need your cock. Please use me! I have wanted this for so long. Please take me. Own me! Fuck me like i am one of your sluts” Lena begged  
  
Hearing Lena’s words and her insistent begging Kara pulled her cock back a little and thrust deeper into Lena’s cunt. She gasped and hid her face in the crook of Kara’s neck. The blonde’s strokes were making her breathless and warm. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and hung on as the blonde nailed her hard.  
  
As Kara’s arms clutched her tight Lena’s tits flattened on her chest and her nipples created a separate source of sensations as they started grinding on the blonde’s suit. Lena gyrated her hips, squeezing Kara’s thick cock with her pussy every time she slammed into her.  
  
Though Lena tried to be quiet as the situation demanded she could not help but moan when Kara jammed her hot, throbbing cock deep into her cunt again and again with passionate, hard strokes. She tried to use all her skill as a dancer to move her hips and fuck Kara adroitly with her pussy but as the blonde’s massive cock drove home into her cunt, she lost all control and simply surrendered herself in the director’s strong arms.

“Cum for me whore” Kara hissed.  
  
Lena’s knees buckled as she her pussy exploded hard, she could stay standing only because she was still skewered on Kara’s cock. The blonde held her close and pumped Lena’s cunt while she moaned loudly and gushed all over Kara’s cock.  
  
Kara increased the speed of her strokes as she felt her own release imminent. Lena bit her lip to keep from crying out loudly from Kara’s rough and ruthless thrusts. As the director exploded inside Lena she grabbed the model’s ass cheeks tight and crushed them in her strong hands. Lena whimpered loudly and submitted to Kara’s use. The blonde marked Lena deep inside with her cum and the brunette could feel the heat emanating from her centre.  
  
Following the guidance of Kara’s hands Lena sat down on the toilet seat and sucked the director’s cum-soaked cock clean.

“Good slut” Kara chuckled.

She moaned and ate all Kara’s cum like it was food. As she looked up at the blonde, she was smiling. Apparently, Kara approved of her enthusiasm in eating her cum.  
  
Finally, Kara let Lena go back to her seat first before stepping out of the toilet herself.


End file.
